Couches Are Good Hiding Places
by AKosh
Summary: "What if the windows won't open and we can't escape the burglar?" Beast Boy asked. "Then we'll hide under the couch for all I care!" Raven shouted, exasperated.


Hello… This is a quick story I thought of, inspired by something that happened today. Dedicated to my best friend, tsubasarocks, who was with me when this event took place.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to come?" Robin asked Beast Boy, who was lounging on the couch.

"Nah, dude… I'm not in the mood for karaoke night." Beast Boy admitted lazily.

"Okay, well, make sure you don't burn the tower down…" Robin warned lamely.

"Raven's got that covered. See ya!" And with that final farewell, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg left the Tower. Raven stayed, of course, she would never waste her time on pointless karaoke. As for Beast Boy… Only God knew why he skipped out, or in this case, himself.

An hour passed, and Beast Boy was still in the same position as he was before. Too tired and lazy to move, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "RAVEN!"

He was met with silence. So he tried again. "RAVEN! CAN YOU COME HERE?"

That worked. Raven phased through the floor and appeared in front of him, obviously annoyed.

"What?" She spat.

"I'm hungry," He whined. "Can you heat me up some tofu?"

"Get up and do it yourself." She replied, sitting down next to him and opening her current book.

"But I'm _so _comfortable!"

"Well that's just too bad."

Beast Boy started to moan and whine, and soon Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! You want some tofu? I'll give you some tofu!" True to her word, Raven levitated an open pack of tofu from the fridge and brought it over to them, letting it slam into the back of Beast Boy's head.

"There. Enjoy."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and threw a slab of cold tofu at her. Raven scowled but ignored him.

"If you're so annoyed at my actions then why are you sitting here?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Robin told me to accompany you. He said something about burning the house down." Raven explained dryly. She turned a page in her book.

"Can I ask you something?" Beast Boy asked.

"You just did."

"Haha. Seriously, though."

"What?"

"It's just you and me, all alone…" Raven raised her eyebrow at him. "What if someone breaks in?"

"Beast Boy, we're superheroes, we have resources. I'm sure a burglar wouldn't be a problem."

"But what if our powers stop working? What then?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"What then?" Raven repeated. "Well, if our powers stop working, then we'll use weapons. Knifes, birdarangs, something useful."

"But what if those disappear too?"

"Then we'll go out the window and get help."

"What if the windows won't open?"

"Then we'll break them!"

"But we already established that we wouldn't have any weapons."

"Then we'll hide under the couch for all I care!" Raven shouted, exasperated.

DING DONG

"Oh look, an excuse to get out of this pointless conversation." Raven stated. She stood up to go to the door, but Beast Boy grabbed her arm.

"What if it's a burglar?" Beast Boy asked, worry etched across his face.

"If it was a burglar, why would he ring the doorbell?"

Beast Boy shrugged. The doorbell rang again, followed by some knocking.

"Did Robin call and say he was coming early?" Beast Boy asked.

"No."

"Were you alerted about anything?"

"No."

"Then it must be a madman trying to get us! I don't know about you, but I'm taking your advice!" Beast Boy morphed into a termite and crawled under the couch.

Raven sighed and walked over to the call-box. She punched in a number and spoke loudly, "Who is it?"

There was no reply. Only more knocking.

Raven's communicator rung a familiar tune and she flipped it open, revealing the face of her leader.

"Raven? Why aren't you opening the door?" Robin asked.

"I asked who it was… But no one answered." Raven said.

"Well then our intercom is out of order. Can you open the door, the pass-code is jammed."

Raven punched in some more numbers on the call-box and heard the front doors open. A few seconds later Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in the common room. Beast Boy inched his way out from under the couch and changed back into a human. His suit was dusty and some lint was littered in his hair.

"Dude, if you're going to scare us like that, get a bigger couch!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin. Robin looked at him puzzled, while Raven sighed and slapped her hand to her face.


End file.
